


You are my future

by caterplina



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: Jun finally gets a date with Jihoon.





	You are my future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori.
> 
> Guess who's trash for chinaline's song~~ That's right! 
> 
> Me.

Inside an old book, trapped between the yellow pages, Jun finds a cinema ticket from when he was much younger and lived in China. It was his first date, he remembers. With a nice girl he finally had dared to ask out, he went to watch an old romantic comedy he doesn’t remember the plot of, nor the actors, nor anything about it. What he does remember is the blue dress she was wearing. She looked lovely. Jun smiles as he reminisces about that.

He puts the book back on its shelf, and walks to his bedroom, where his outfit for today’s date awaits. It’s tight pants and a very nice shirt; the coat he’ll wear is still inside his closet. He wants to look amazing. But for a moment, he reconsiders it. His date will probably go for a casual outfit and the contrast with Jun might make him feel awkward.

Jun almost grabs the phone to text Jihoon and ask him what he’s going to wear. He doesn’t. Not when he’s scared that it’ll give Jihoon second thoughts about their date.

It was so hard to get Jihoon not to accept, but to believe him when Jun asked him out. When the words left Jun’s mouth the first time, one of Jihoon’s eyebrows curved and he smiled awkwardly, shaking his head a little. Jun played along, hiding the disappointment, and assured Jihoon it was a joke. And like this were the rest of the many times Jun asked Jihoon out.

Until one day Jun stopped Jihoon from leaving to class; he put his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder and made him turn around. When Jihoon opened his mouth, Jun blurted out, “I really like you. I really really like you. And I mean it. Please, go out with me.”

Jihoon’s next words were, “I have to go to class.”

Jun spent the rest of the day convinced he had fucked up, preparing himself to stop his silly crush on Jihoon and feeling like shit. When Minghao asked him if anything was wrong, Jun said nothing. He chose to keep the pain hidden. It was at night when a text from Jihoon changed the sadness Jun was feeling for anxiety over a future date. 

The moment Jihoon said _okay_ , Jun celebrated. Then, he realized he was going to have to work hard to convince Jihoon of how real his feelings are.

When Jun went on a date with the girl in the blue dress, he felt nervous for it was his first date. When Jun puts on his nice coat to meet Jihoon, he feels his heart is about to explode from beating so fast. With clenched fists inside his pockets, he walks to Jihoon’s dorm.

It took Jun only a few months of knowing Jihoon to develop a crush on the guy. As he looks back, he knows how easy it was. Jihoon, with his shy, simple way of talking, with strong words that leave an impact on anyone listening; Jihoon with his cute smile, the awkward one when Jun says something flirty, his flustered laugh; Jihoon who silently cares for Jun in his own way. Jihoon said yes to a date with Jun.

After knocking on the door, Jun turns around, takes a deep breath, rubs his nerves on his pants. The door clicks open. Jun turns around.

Jihoon looks nice, really nice. Fitting pants and a cute sweater that's too thin and will give Jun the perfect excuse to put his own coat over Jihoon’s shoulders. He looks just like Jun imagined many times over and over again.

Jun's exhale makes Jihoon lift an eyebrow at him.

“Is… Do I…?” His insecurities can be seen in the way his smile wavers.

“You look beautiful! Handsome! Pretty!” Jun blurts out, trying to correct his choice of words, and Jihoon’s response is a laugh.

“Shall we… uh…”

Jun nods quickly. He steps to the side and lets Jihoon walk out.

They’ll walk to the cinema, they'll get the tickets, they'll buy popcorn, they'll laugh when they have to laugh, they'll get scared when the suspense grows, they'll leave the place making comments about the movie, maybe Jun will dare and hold Jihoon’s hand, Jihoon’s smile will bring butterflies to Jun’s belly, Jihoon will not kiss Jun at the end of the date, but that will be okay.

When Jun stares at Jihoon as they walk to the cinema, he feels all the nerves fly away. And he knows, he knows it’s going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/caterplina).


End file.
